


(Not So) Empty Hotel Beds

by quirkthescribbler



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Egoflap, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Grumpmas 2016, Hair-pulling, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Overuse of italics, Sharing a Bed, Suzy's gonna start an egobang fan club lol, lol my bad, rough-ish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkthescribbler/pseuds/quirkthescribbler
Summary: The only thing Arin doesn't like about being on tour is sleeping in an empty bed.  But Dan's on tour with him too, which makes his bed less empty on some nights.
Now if only Arin could get over his feelings for Dan...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyhillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/gifts).



The only thing Arin didn't like about touring was sleeping in an empty bed.

He loved the energy from the live shows. He loved being in a new city every night, seeing new lovelies, experiencing it all with Dan. He loved it all.

But what he didn't like was going back to the hotel each night after the adrenaline wore off and sleeping with no one beside him.

He understood and one hundred percent respected why Suzy didn't come with them – she had her own to-do list to promote her business and couldn't just follow Arin around wherever he went. She had always been independent like that. He wouldn't expect anything less from her.

It still made it hard to get any good sleep while on the road.

Of course, it's not like there wasn't someone traveling _with_ him that he wouldn't mind sharing a bed with, but... that would never happen.

Arin looked over to the clock on the bedside table, his eyes bleary and heavy – 2:32 am. That meant it was only 12:32 on the west coast. He reached for his phone and hit #1 on his speed dial.

Two and a half rings, and Suzy picked up. _“Hey baby.”_

Arin felt a smile pull at the corners of his mouth. God, just hearing her voice made him feel so much better. “Hey, how are you?”

_“I'm doing good,”_ she replied, a smile evident in her tone as well. _“Things have been pretty quiet here.  How about you?”_

“I miss you, babe. I wish you could have come with me.”

She giggled.   _“You just saw me this morning at the airport.  And besides, someone has to hold the fort down while you guys are away. How was the show tonight?”_

“It was great – Chicago is amazing. The crowd was so hyped, and we all just had a blast. It was crazy seeing our names on the Chicago Theater marquee. Really... surreal.”

_“I bet. Isn't it always, though?”_

“Yeah. At least a little.”

Suzy hummed in response. _“So. It’s late where you are. Why don't you try to get some sleep?”_

Arin exhaled and rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. “Well, that's kinda why I called. I couldn't sleep. I've been tossing and turning for the last hour or so. It's weird sleeping in a bed without you.”

_“Aww, you're sweet.”_

“Nah, just being honest.”

_“Why don't you just go cuddle up with Dan? I bet that would help.”_

Her voice was teasing, but it still made Arin sigh wistfully. “I wish. I'm sure he's passed out by now anyway.”

_“Nothing has happened between you two?”_

“No? Nothing out of the ordinary. What kind of question is that?”

_“Come on, Arin.  You two are on the road together, alone…”_

“We’re not alone - Vernon and Brent are--”

_“That’s beside the point.  I would have thought that by now you two would have confessed your love for each other.”_

Arin chuckled.  “I think your imagination has run away with you.”

_“I’m just doing my job as your wife to be your biggest cheerleader.”_

“Well, it’s a moot point.  Nothing’s gonna happen.”

_“You don’t know that,”_ she sing-songed.

It wasn’t exactly a secret that Arin had been crushing on Dan for a while now.  It wasn’t a secret to anyone, except maybe Dan himself.  Arin had declared his love for Dan publicly on the show multiple times, and Dan had reciprocated, but maybe not in the way that Arin had meant his declaration.  Saying it publicly led to quieter conversations with his wife, where she not only forgave him for loving someone else _and_ her, but encouraged him to go after Dan.  

He really was so lucky to have her.

“I’m pretty sure I do know that, though,” Arin replied.  “Dan is a straight as they come, and I am definitely not a girl.  We are best friends and comedy partners, and that’s about it.”

Saying that out loud didn’t change his feelings.

_“We’ll see,”_ Suzy answered, somewhat cryptically.

“You seem very intent on this.  Do you know something I don’t?”

_“Nope, just more optimistic about this than you, I guess.”_

Arin rolled his eyes, but still smiled.  “I’m gonna try to get some sleep.  You should too.”

_“I’m a big girl, I’ll go to bed when I’m ready.”_

“That’s my girl.”

_“I love you, baby.  I miss you.”_

“I love you and miss you too.”

_“Don’t throw away this chance with Dan.”_

“There is no chance.”

_“Whatever.  I love you.  Goodnight!”_

“Goodnight, babe.”  Arin pulled the phone away from his face and pressed the “End Call” button.  Suzy had… dreams of grandeur, regarding his feelings for Dan.  

Then again, maybe he did too.

He looked at his phone, sleep still not finding him, and pulled up his texting app.  He opened the thread he had going with Dan, looking at the last thing that Dan had sent him - a picture of a whale with the words “I came out of the ocean because you need to stop,” sent in response to Arin shooting off about eighteen texts ranting about something inane on Twitter.  Arin chuckled.

He wanted to text Dan now.  

How stupid was that?  Dan was a few rooms down, probably sleeping peacefully.  It’d be pointless to text him.  He’d probably either sleep through the notification, or worse - Arin would wake him up, for no good reason at all.

Well.  Making Dan laugh _was_ a good reason.

He typed out a few different messages (why he was unhappy with the first five he didn’t know) before deciding on _U up?_  It was… ironic, considering what he and Suzy had just been talking about.  

He started looking through his Facebook, waiting for Dan to reply, but when he didn’t hear anything he put his phone on the nightstand and sighed.  Oh well.  It was worth a shot.

Not two minutes had passed when his phone buzzed loudly, and Arin was almost ashamed at how quickly he reached for his phone.  Dan had actually replied.  At 2:49 in the morning.

Why did that make Arin giddy?

That was a dumb question - he knew why.  He really needed to chill, though.

Arin opened the text and giggled.   **Did you just booty call me five rooms away?**

_If that’s how u wanna take it, then yes_.

**I don’t know if I should feel flattered or offended.**

_Flattered.  Definitely flattered_ .  He waited a beat before sending off the next message.   _Did I wake u?_

**Nah, I was awake.  What’s up?**

_Nothin.  Couldn’t sleep.  Thought I’d see if I could bug you instead._

**Hold on.  Brb.**

Arin furrowed his brow at the screen.   _Wait, why?_

No response came, and Arin wondered what the hell Dan was doing, but about three minutes later there was a soft knock on Arin’s door.  He sat up and shielded his eyes as he turned on the lamp on the nightstand, quickly getting to his feet to open the door.

Dan was leaning on the door frame, blanket wrapped around himself.  He cocked a brow and smirked at Arin.  “You come here often?” he said, his voice pitched low, his lips desperately trying to hold on to the laughter threatening to spill forth.

Arin bit his bottom lip to keep his own giggles at bay.  He leaned back against the door, going for silly-sultry, and then threw his foot up against the opposite wall so that his leg blocked the entrance.  “Maybe I do, and _maybe I do,”_ replied Arin, throwing his baritone as low as he could.

Dan burst into giggles, and then Arin was laughing along with him.  It was ridiculous - they were _both_ so ridiculous.  When he realized they were laughing a little too loudly in the hallway, he grabbed Dan by his blanket and pulled him inside his room.  “Woo boy!” Dan exclaimed as Arin rubbed his eyes.  “We are a pair.”

Dan was still smiling, breathing heavy from his laughter, and Arin could just reach over and… and what?  Do nothing, because as much as he wanted it, Dan didn’t and he couldn’t ruin his friendship with Dan.  He shook his head, trying to get the conversation he had with Suzy earlier out of his mind, and perched on the end of the bed.  “So, what _does_ bring you here?”

Dan fell over on the bed, legs hanging off the edge.  “Well, I couldn’t sleep, and you couldn’t sleep, so I thought maybe we could just not-sleep together.”

Arin nodded.  “That beats checking Twitter and Facebook every five seconds.”

Dan shot him a grin, and Arin mirrored him.  How could he not?

“So,” Dan started, sitting up and settling against the headboard, “what should we do  to pass the time this early morn?”

Arin drummed his fingers against his thigh for a couple seconds before smirking, an idea coming to mind.  “Oh!  Have you ever looked at the porn that hotels carry now?”

Dan looked at Arin warily.  “Can’t say that I have.”

“Well, you’re about to.”

“Arin, I’m not gonna watch porn with you.”

“I don’t expect you to.”  He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, settling on the bed next to Dan.  “I expect you to look at the titles and laugh with me.”

“Oh,” Dan snickered, “well in that case, let’s do it.”

“Let’s start with… _Anal Chiropractor_?”

Dan was already in hysterics.  “What the fuck?!”

“Yeah, you know, that new chiropractic treatment where the doctor reaches up your ass with his dick to readjust your spine.”

“Oh my god, Arin!”

“What?!  That’s what the description says!”

“Fuck, I can’t believe this exists.  Wait, what is that one - two to the right and one down?”

_“Cockless 19._ Oh, I don’t like the sound of that.”

“Why? It’s just a bunch of girl solo videos.”

“Oh, I thought it was about castration.”

“Oh my god, is that even a thing?”

“Ever seen the BME Pain Olympics?”

“No, and judging by the context of this conversation, I think I’m good if I never do.”

“Oh, look at this one!   _Dead Men Don’t Wear Condoms!”_

“Well of course they don’t, I’m pretty sure STDs are the last thing they have to worry about…”

They did this for an hour, passing through titles like _Dude, Where’s My Dildo?_ and _Tits a Wonderful Life_ , and they were both laughing so hard they were crying.  Dan was leaning on Arin, who was supporting most of Dan’s body weight, as they both sobbed with giggles.

These were the moments that Arin secretly cherished.  Being the reason for Dan’s laughter, noticing the places Dan’s body touched his own, the moments where it was just them.  He knew he would never have Dan the way he really wanted, but he would have these memories, and that was almost enough.

Almost.

“Dude, we have to stop, or I’m gonna barf,” Dan begged, and Arin patted him on the shoulder.

“Okay, okay!”  Arin turned off the TV and leaned forward, and Dan fell over where he had been leaning on Arin.  The younger man turned so that he was sitting on the bed, facing Dan, and smiled.  “You look tired, old man.”

“Hey, I’m not that old!” Dan reprimanded him through a yawn.  “And I’m not _that_ tired.”

Arin yawned too and looked at the clock.  It was almost 4:00 am.  They had to be up by 9:00 am, checked out by 10:00 am, and catch a flight to Minneapolis by 12:30 pm.  The joys of life on the road.

Truth be told, Arin was finally starting to feel the exhaustion of the day set in too.  “I don’t know about you,” he said through a stretch, “but I could actually go for some sleep now.”

Dan hummed in agreement, his eyes heavy.  “We have a long next two days.”

“Yup.”  Arin stood, his back popping.  “I’m gonna go brush my teeth.  You can head on back to your room, if you want.”

“I’ll get up in a couple minutes.”

“Okay.”  Arin made his way to the bathroom and took his time brushing his teeth.  He figured by the time he left the bathroom, Dan would have been gone, or at least ready to leave.  But when he walked back into the bedroom at least five minutes later, he was surprised to see Dan still on the bed, not having moved at all.

He padded softly of the left side of the bed, opposite of Dan, and saw his friend fast asleep.  His lips set in a slight pout, his brow relaxed, his lashes splayed out against his cheek.

_God,_ he was beautiful.

He didn’t want to wake him - he really didn’t.  But Dan was curled up into a ball on the upper right-hand corner of the bed, and it couldn’t have been comfortable.  Arin knew he’d sleep much better in his own bed, where he could stretch out to his heart’s content.  He sat on the bed and reached across to gently rub Dan’s back.  “Hey, buddy?” Arin coaxed, and Dan’s eyes fluttered open slowly, “You would probably be more comfortable in your own bed.”

Dan rubbed his eyes ( _fucking hell_ that was cute) and looked up at Arin.  “Do I _have_ to go?”

Arin looked at him curiously.  “I mean, you can stay, but that means you won’t have your own bed.”

“That’s okay, this bed is plenty comfy.”

Arin rolled his eyes.  “Dan, come on-”

“Please don’t make me leave.”

Any protest that Arin had died in his throat at Dan’s earnest request.  His eyes were exhausted but honest, completely aware of what he was asking.  Arin swallowed and his heart beat wildly inside his chest.  He wasn’t going to win this battle.

He was okay with that.

A warm smile graced Arin’s lips and he shook his head.  “How the fuck am I supposed to say no to that face?”

Dan chuckled victoriously as he climbed under the covers, Arin doing the same.  As Arin turned off the nightstand lamp, he turned to Dan in the bed.  “You sure you don’t need anything else?  Want me to tuck you in?”

Now it was Dan’s turn to roll his eyes.  “I’m fine, thanks.”  He cleared his throat nervously.  “Thanks for letting me stay here.  I honestly think I’d pass out halfway to my room if I left.”

“Yeah?”

“Well, that, and… I dunno.  I’ve felt kinda lonely lately.”  Arin’s brow rose in surprise, but he stayed silent as Dan continued.  “Is that weird?  I feel like I’m always surrounded by people, but part of me still feels… alone.”

Arin shook his head on the pillow, his eyes beginning to droop.  “Not weird at all.  But, I would remind you, that you _always_ have me.”

The smile on Dan’s lips was nothing short of beaming.  “Thanks man.”

“Sleep well.”

“You too.”

Arin’s dreams that night were filled with Dan’s warm smile and bright eyes.

~

“There’s been a mix-up with the rooms.”

Arin turned to Vernon.  “What do you mean?”

“They lost our reservation.  They only have a double and a King available for tonight.”

“How could they lose an online reservation?”

“I don’t know, but they did it.”

“Is there a problem?” asked Dan, walking up to the pair from the restroom.

“They lost our reservation,” Arin supplied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Oh.  So, what now?”

Vernon turned to Dan.  “Well, Brent is ready to leave this place and just find another hotel.”

Dan scrunched his nose in distaste.  “It’s like, midnight.  I just wanna settle in for the night, not go traipsing around Minneapolis for another hotel.”

“Yeah, I’m inclined to agree,” Arin added.

“So I guess we’ll just take the King and the double then?”

“Yeah,” Arin replied, looking at Dan.  “You okay if we take the King?”

Arin didn’t know why he was nervous asking that question.  It’s not like they hadn’t _just_ spent a night in the same bed.

Dan shrugged.  “It’s all the same to me.”

“Then it’s settled.  Vernon, you and Brent can take the double, Dan and I will take the King.  Go tell Brent before that girl behind the counter bursts into tears.”  Vernon headed toward the front counter and Arin let out a deep sigh and sat lightly on his suitcase.  

“Feelin’ tired, Big Cat?”

Arin looked up at Dan, who was staring at him with sympathy.  “Somethin’ like that.”

About five minutes later, Brent and Vernon were getting off the elevator to the second floor while Arin and Dan waved goodbye and continued to the fifth floor.  Once it stopped, they stepped off and headed toward the end of the hall, their room being the second one from the end.

Dan opened the door and walked in, Arin following.  “Well, at least the room is nice.  And clean.”

A nod from Arin.  All of a sudden his tongue felt too big for his mouth.  He and Dan were sharing a room.  Sharing a bed.   _Again._

It was like his dreams had come to life.  Now if only his stomach would stop doing those annoying somersaults.

“I’m probably gonna take a shower,” Dan said as he dropped his bag by the desk across from the massive bed.  “Do you need to get in there before I do?”

Arin opened his mouth to speak, but instead just cleared his throat and shook his head.  Dan furrowed his brow.  “You okay, man?”

Arin clenched his fists and shook his head again.  “Yeah,” he choked out, “just, uh, kinda exhausted, a lot on my mind - you know, the usual.”

“Okay buddy,” Dan said, still looking worried.  “Don’t think too hard.”  He grabbed his clothes for the night and his toiletries, and disappeared into the bathroom.

Arin busied himself with finding his pajamas and getting changed for bed.  He changed shirts, but as he was changing his pants he noticed his hands were shaking.

Why was this getting to him?  Dan was his friend, he wasn’t normally so anxious around him… but there was something incredibly intimate about sharing a hotel room - sharing a _bed -_ with him.

But they had literally just shared a bed last night, on _Dan’s_ asking.  And that hadn’t been a big deal, had it?  Arin hadn’t spent _way_ too long admiring Dan’s features.  He hadn’t felt the urge to brush his hair back from his face.  He hadn’t felt nervous and excited, like his breath was catching in his throat.  He hadn’t felt any of that.

Who was he kidding, he was so _fucked._

The shower started in the bathroom, and then Dan was singing - of course Dan sang in the shower.  Why didn’t it cross Arin’s mind before now?  He sat on the bed, taking a moment to listen…

_“It’s more than a feeling_

_When I hear that old song they used to play_

_And I begin dreaming_

_Til I see Marianne walk away…”_

Arin grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV.

He was _so fucked._

He flipped through the channels until Dan came out of the bathroom, hair wet and towel around his shoulders.  He crawled into bed, throwing the towel on the floor near his bag.  “What are we watching?”

Arin stared at the TV.  Truth be told, he hadn’t been paying much attention.  “Um, I’m watching… _A Knight’s Tale.”_ Thank god Arin had seen this one before.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen it.  What's it about?”

“So this knight - Heath Ledger’s character - is actually a peasant, and he wants to be a jouster, so after his master dies he takes his place and tries to joust, while trying to hide who he really is.”

“Ooohhh, sounds interesting.”  Dan settled further back onto the bed.  “How far are we into the movie?”

“Like, maybe twenty minutes?”

“Cool.  Think we could keep it on for a bit?”

“I mean, that’s fine with me, but if we want to go to bed I think Suzy has this movie.”

“Really?  Could I borrow it?”

“You can come over and watch it with us.  I’m sure Suzy will be more than happy to feed you.  And if he’s not, then I will.”

“Sounds like a date.”

Dan scooted closer to Arin until their thighs were touching, and Arin’s skin tingled where Dan’s touched his.  He looked at his lap, his fingers twitching nervously - something that Dan apparently noticed.  “Is this okay?”

Arin looked at Dan, and dammit, there were those puppy-dog eyes again.  “Of course it is.  Why wouldn’t it be?”

Dan smiled and stayed close to Arin, head leaning on his shoulder, side pressed into Arin’s arm, and Arin couldn’t help but hold his breath.  His body felt too warm, too close to Dan, but he wouldn’t back away for anything in the world.  He rested his head on top of Dan’s.  His eyes slipped closed as he breathed deeply, smelling Dan’s soap and aftershave.

He wanted to stay like this forever.

Arin felt a hand rest on top of his, and even though it could only logically be Dan's, it took him a second to register that it was his.  He opened his eyes and looked down at their hands, slowly turning his over so that they rested palm-to-palm.  Dan’s fingers carefully laced with his own, and his stomach promptly turned a backflip.

What was happening right now?  They had talked about everything, shared some of their deepest secrets with each other (sometimes with hundreds od thousands of viewers), but nothing had ever felt as intimate as this.  Fingers laced and bodies touching through layers of clothes, Arin felt his skin heat up, blood thrumming just under the surface.

A soft “hey” from Dan broke Arin out of his reverie and he raised his head up, casting his gaze to his friend.  Dan lifted his head from Arin’s shoulder and turned to look at him as well, and _wow,_ they were much closer than Arin had realized.  Arin could feel the puffs of breath from Dan on his face; they were almost touching noses.  Arin’s skin felt like it was vibrating.

Arin cleared his throat, his eyes still meeting Dan’s.  “What’s up?”

He could see Dan swallow, hear his inhale, feel the exhale of breath on his lips.  “Can I just…”  and with his free hand, he reached up and gently cupped Arin’s cheek.

Arin couldn’t stop himself as he leaned into Dan’s touch, closing his eyes, a small sigh escaping his lips.  Dan’s hand was slightly cool, dry; it felt good on Arin’s flushed face.  When Arin realized what he was doing, he quelled the panic rising up inside of him and looked at Dan again.

But Dan didn’t flinch, didn’t pull away.  He was looking at Arin with soft eyes, an expression that Arin couldn’t make out.  It was weird.  He usually didn’t have any problem deciphering any look in Dan’s eyes, but here they were, intimate and Arin didn’t have a clue.

Dan leaned in, pressing his forehead to Arin’s and the younger man didn’t know what to do.  What was Dan thinking?  What was going through his head?  Where was this going?

Arin didn’t have to wait much longer, because soon after, slowly, Dan pressed his lips against Arin’s in a gentle kiss.

Arin’s brain short-circuited for a second.  Dan was _kissing him._ Never in a million years, in a million different lifetimes, did Arin ever think this would ever happen.  He tentatively kissed back, not sure what Dan’s intentions were, but figuring that since Dan made the first move it was safe to return the gesture.

Dan inhaled deeply through his nose and pressed forward, deepening the kiss, licking his way into Arin’s mouth.  Arin had to be dreaming, there was no way this was real, but when he felt the sharp sting of Dan biting his bottom lip, he knew this was reality.  He groaned as his hand reached for Dan’s hip, needing to hold on to some part of him to ground himself; he felt like he was flying, like if he didn’t hold on he’d float away and never come down.  Dan kissed Arin more fervently, slowly coaxing Arin flat on the bed, and Dan draped his body over him, their lips never losing contact for more than two seconds.

Arin’s heart was hammering in his ears as Dan kissed along his jawline, his body covering him.  This was everything he had ever wanted.  All the pining, all the wanting, it all came down to this moment, with the two of them sharing a bed, sitting a little closer than normal, and now on top of each other, words failing them.

Dan grinded his hips down and Arin moaned.  He was so hot, so hard, so _ready_.  But even though he wanted more, a small, persistent question niggled the back of his mind.  He kissed Dan’s lips once more before pulling back.  “Wait, wait.  We have to stop.”

Dan blinked twice, his eyes clouded over with lust, and shook his head.  “What?  Why?”  As soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes grew wide with worry.  “Oh shit.  It’s Suzy, isn’t it?  You’re married, and I kinda _completely_ blew right through that, I’m so fucking sorry--”

“No, Dan, stop.  Suzy’s not an issue.  Hell, when I tell her about this she’ll probably try to high-five me.”

“Then why did we stop?”

“Why now?” Arin blurted out, and he had to look away - for some reason it was easier to make out with Dan than talk about the logistics of what they were doing.  “What’s changed?”

Dan took a second to think, furrowing his brow.  “I don’t know.  Nothing, I guess?”

That answer… didn’t make Arin feel very good.  “Nothing’s changed?”

“I dunno, Arin, you’re making me think when all my blood has rushed to my dick.”

“I just--I don’t-”  Arin cut himself off with a frustrated sigh.  This was not coming out right.  “If nothing’s changed then you wouldn’t be doing this now.  So something is different.  Are you gay now, or…”

Dan made a face and sat up, still straddling Arin’s hips.  “I don’t think I am?  I don’t know, Ar!  Why does it matter?”

“It matters to me!” Arin contested as he too sat up.  “I have wanted you for _so long,_ Dan - longer than I wanna admit.  And I don’t wanna be… just a phase, or a mistake, or another hilarious life story one day!”

Dan’s mouth dropped open.  “Wow.  Is that what you think you are to me?  Just a story some day?”

“Well, I don’t know what I am to you, Dan!  That’s what I’m asking!  I’ve told you over and over again what you are to me.  I… I love you, Dan, and not just in a ‘oh hey we’re best bros’ kind of way.  My heart is already out there and if you can’t meet me there then I can’t do this.”

It was out there.  His heart was on the line, and Dan was… staring at him.  Mouth hanging slightly open, bottom lip swollen, eyes darting around like he was looking for an answer.  He closed his mouth and shrugged, defeated.  “I don’t know, Arin.”

Arin felt like his heart was going to shatter, but he kept his face calm and nodded solemnly.  “I think it’s best if we… if we don’t do this.  Not until you can figure out why.  I’m sorry.  I… don’t wanna get hurt.”

Arin watched Dan’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard and nodded, his face forlorn and discouraged.  Arin wanted so badly to fix this, to go back to what they were doing, go back in time five minutes and keep his own big mouth shut.  But it was too late, and it wasn’t like anything he had said had been a lie.  He was scared of getting hurt.  Of putting it all out there, and then the next morning for Dan to say “haha, just kidding!” and forget that any of it had ever happened.

Dan maneuvered his way off of Arin’s lap.  They sat side-by-side, the silence thick between them.  Arin swallowed.  “I’m sorry.”

Dan shrugged.  “Don’t be.  You’re not obligated to have sex with me.  And… I get where you’re coming from.”

“Thanks.”

More silence.  It was awful; Arin had never felt so awkward around Dan.  Dan had always been someone that he could go to about anything, talk to about anything.  But now they were at a standstill.

Dan stood, hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched.  “I think I’m gonna sleep in Vernon and Brent’s room,” he said, his eyes trained on the floor.

“There’s not another bed in there.”

“I know, but I think I need to give you some space.  I’ll sleep on the floor.  I’ll be fine.”

Arin felt like he was gonna throw up.  God, what a mess this was.  “If that’s what you think is best.”

“Yeah, I…” He didn’t finish his sentence, just kept looking at the floor.  “I’m not mad or anything, in case you think I am.  I’m not.  But I… feel stupid now, I guess.”

“Don’t,” Arin said, staring intently at Dan so that he’d hopefully look back at him.  “It’s fine.”

It wasn’t fine.

Dan gathered his things while Arin sat on the bed, not having moved from his spot.  What had he just done?  He should have kept his mouth shut and gone along with it.  He shouldn’t have questioned anything.

When Dan was ready, he stood in front of Arin with a pillow under his arm, a blanket over his shoulder, and his phone with the charger in his hand.  “I’ve got my room key, so I’ll just… stop by in the morning to get ready.  I, uh, hope you sleep well.”

Arin’s response was dejected.  He couldn’t help it.  “Yeah, you too.”  And with that, Dan nodded and quietly slipped from the room.

Arin felt heavy.  So many emotions weighed him down; he needed… something.  Sleep might help.  He wanted to call Suzy but he wasn’t sure if he could talk about it without getting upset.

He decided to text her.   _Kissed Dan tonight.  Then inadvertently kicked him out of my room. Don’t wanna talk about it tonight but I’ll call you in the morning.  Love you._

He then turned his phone off and set it on the bedside table, plugging it up to charge.  He turned out the lamp next to his phone, then the TV, and stared at his ceiling in the darkness.  Sleep wouldn’t come easily, but maybe when he awoke the next morning he would think this was all a bad dream.

He could only hope.

~

Arin flopped onto his bed, sighing dramatically.  He rubbed his hands over his face.

It had been roughly twenty-four hours since Dan had kissed him.  Since Arin had kissed him back.  Since they had almost been something more.

Since Arin had fucked everything up.

Well, maybe not everything.  Their live show earlier in the evening had been great - Dan acted like nothing had happened, and while that kind of hurt Arin, he knew Dan was doing it for the benefit of the show, and as his comedy partner and boss he couldn’t fault him for that.  The show had been amazing, the energy spectacular - it was a great way to end the first leg of the tour.

But the rest of the day, Dan had been especially distant.  When Arin had woken up that morning, Dan’s suitcase was already packed - he had come in while Arin was sleeping, gathered his things, and left, all while Arin was sleeping.  On the plane to Detroit, Dan sat next to Vernon instead of Arin, headphones on the entire time.  And even during the small amount of free time they had before they had to be at the Fillmore for sound check, he locked himself in his hotel room until it was time to leave.  Even the drive to the theater had been quiet.

Dan had said he wasn’t mad at Arin the night before, but Arin was starting to wonder.  He had been hoping desperately that he could talk to Dan, in the stark daylight where their minds weren’t muddled with sleep deprivation and lust.  But it had been nearly impossible to get a good word in.

Arin didn’t believe in God, but he was praying that things would go back to the way they were.  He’d rather spend his whole life wanting Dan and never having him than being stuck in this hell right now.

He sat up and grabbed his pajama pants and toothbrush and headed into the bathroom.  He really needed to sleep.  It’d be like hitting the reset button for the entire trip.  And he’d see Suzy tomorrow night, so that was a plus.

He was brushing his teeth, water still running in the sink, when he thought he heard a noise - a dull banging of some kind.  He furrowed his brow and looked at his phone.  1:14 am.  Who was banging around at this hour?  He turned off the water and listened intently, and he heard it again.  But it wasn’t someone moving a heavy object in a room above his, like he originally thought.

It was a knock.  And he was pretty sure it was on his door.

Arin abandoned his toothbrush and quickly rinsed his mouth before lunging for the door.  He turned the handle and pulled, forgetting that he had chained the door shut from the inside and it slammed to a halt.  “Uh, one sec,” he said quickly, his voice betraying his nerves.  He closed the door and undid the chain, and then swung the door open wide.

It was Dan.  Perfectly imperfect Dan, hair fluffy and a mess, rings under his pretty brown eyes, a worried expression on his face.  It didn’t look like the conversation they were about to have was going to be a good one, but Arin couldn’t stop the hope fluttering inside him.  At least Dan was here and willing to talk at all.  Arin cleared his throat.  “Hi.”

“Umm, hey,” replied Dan, and he looked sheepish.  “Can I… can we talk?”

“Of course.”  Arin moved out of the way to let Dan inside the room, shutting the door after him and locking it with the chain.  He moved to sit on the bed, but Dan stood, looking ready to bolt.  This wasn’t looking good.  “Do you wanna sit?”

“No, I think I’d better stand,” Dan answered, shifting his weight from foot to foot.  “I think I’ll be more nervous if I sit.”

“Okay, that’s okay.”  Arin’s tone was soft.  Dan was skittish and he didn’t want to scare him off.  “So what do you wanna talk about?”

Dan smiled, albeit sadly.  “I figured you would know.”

Arin nodded.  “Yeah, but I figured I’d give you an out, in case you needed it.”

Dan was looking at him with… awe?  That couldn’t be right.  The older man shook his head and smiled.  “You are… quite the friend, Arin.”

Arin felt his gentle smile falter.   _A friend.  That’s it.  That’s what he came here to tell me._

But if that’s all that Dan wanted from Arin, just a friend, then dammit Arin was going to be the best friend he could be.

Dan cleared his throat and started to pace.  “So, um, about last night.  I’m sorry for making a move like that, without talking to you first.  It was… kind of a douche thing to do.”

Arin shook his head.  “It’s okay,” he said meekly.

“No, it’s not.  I didn’t talk to you, I didn’t tell you what I was thinking - it wasn’t fair to you.  I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you,” was all Arin said.

Dan nodded.  “I’m also sorry that I’ve kinda been radio silent today.  I promise, I’m not mad, I haven’t been.  I’ve… been thinking.  About what you said.  About what I want.”

“And… what do you want?”

A pause, and Dan look him straight in the eyes.  “I want you.”

Arin felt his breath catch.  He was dreaming.  These whole last three days, they were all a dream, and he was going to wake up at any minute.  He dug his fingernails into his palm, hands making fists.

He definitely felt that.

Dan began to ramble, pacing and looking at the floor.  “You asked me yesterday what changed and I told you that I don’t know.  And that’s still kinda true.  I don’t think I’m gay, or bi - not because I don’t want to be, or think they’re bad, I just don’t think they describe me.  I’ve always been into girls.  Until you.

“You’ve gotten under my skin, in the best of ways.  I can’t explain it.  Since the first day I’ve met you, you’ve looked out for me.  You’ve supported me, you’ve changed my life.  Because of you, I have a life that I love.  I love getting up in the mornings, I love doing what I do, and I love doing it with _you._

“I don’t know when things changed, when I realized that maybe I felt more for you than just a friend would.  I think… it really hit me earlier this year, when we went on tour the first time.  I remember being on stage and just… looking at you, and thinking ‘I wanna be with him for the rest of my life, in any and every capacity he’ll allow me to.’  And I remember being terrified and worried sick about that, but I also remember feeling excited and ecstatic at the thought.”

He stopped.  “I… I’m sorry, I feel like I’m rambling.  Am I making any sense?

Arin couldn’t take his eyes off of Dan.  “Don’t be sorry.  I get it.”

Dan looked at Arin, _really_ looked at him.  “You said you loved me.”

“I do,” Arin said, without hesitation.  “I love you, Dan.”

Dan nodded.  “I don’t think I have a label, or anything.  But I do know what’s changed.”  His hands were clenched into fists, he looked ready to run, he was clearly and absolutely terrified - and that made it all the sweeter when the words fell from his lips.

“I love you too, Arin.”

Arin’s heart was singing, bursting with joy.  He never thought… he _never_ thought he’d ever see the day when this happened. When his feelings would be reciprocated so strongly, when all the tension would crackle and break, when Dan would face his own fears head-on and push through the terror anyway.  Arin smiled as his hand found the back of his neck.  “I’m happy.”

Dan grinned, bright sunshine and joy, for the first time since before the storm last night.  “Me too.”  He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  “So what happens now?”

“We could try dating?  If that’s something you’re interested in?”

“Could we… try other things?”

Arin didn’t miss the look that Dan gave him.  “What kind of other things?”

“Kissing things.  Sexy things.” He smirked.  “I could rock your world, you know.”

Arin laughed and Dan followed suit.  “You are so cheesy.”

“Don’t I know it.”

Arin watched the smirk on Dan’s feature morph into something else, something he’d seen before but wasn’t familiar with.  Something he remembered seeing last night.  Dan’s gaze flickered to Arin’s lips, then back up to his eyes.  There was a quiet desperation in his voice when he spoke.  “Can I kiss you?”

Arin’s didn’t hesitate.   _“Please.”_

Dan took two long steps to the bed and crashed his lips against Arin’s, hands quickly finding his shoulders.  Arin’s own hands found Dan’s waist and pulled him as close as possible without making him topple over onto the bed.  They were frantic, kissing like their lives depended on it, like they had been trapped underwater and finally broke the surface for air.

Arin began to lean backwards onto the bed, taking Dan with him willingly.  He wanted them both to be comfortable; there was no stopping this tonight.  No doubts in his mind, no worries in Dan’s.  This was going to happen, and Arin for one was _ready._

Dan moved his lips along Arin’s jaw line, kissing and biting, slowly making his way up to his ear, where he nipped and licked the lobe.  Arin gasped and his hips stuttered against Dan’s, which made Dan groan and grind down against Arin.  It was just like last night, but this time there was no persistent and annoying thoughts bugging Arin’s mind.  It was only bliss.

Arin’s hands found the hem of Dan’s t-shirt, slowly rucking the fabric up so he could feel more of Dan’s lean body.  His hands  ran over the curve of Dan’s hips and he shivered, and it took every ounce of self-control for Arin not to swoon, to realize that he was allowed to touch Dan like this, that the slight goosebumps on Dan’s skin were because of _him._ The gasp that left his lips slowly morphed into a moan.

Their hips were moving on their own achord now, desperately grinding for friction for some kind of relief.  And as much as Arin loved it, he needed more, like, _yesterday_ .  “Dan - _fuck -_ Dan, slow down, stop.”

Dan immediately did as he was asked, and went even further to completely lift his body off of Arin’s, which Arin missed immediately.  “What?  What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong, I just - we need to have, like, _way_ less clothing on.”

Dan’s smile was practically mischievous.  “I think I can handle that.”  He sat up on his knees, straddling Arin’s body, and quickly did away with his shirt, throwing it on the floor somewhere.

Arin felt his mouth fall agape, and he tried to not look so shocked - after all, he had seen Dan shirtless hundreds of times in the NSP music videos - but he couldn’t help it.  He was allowed to look, allowed to lust openly and unabashedly.   _“Shit.”_

A smirk from Dan.  “That’s right, baby, drink it all in.”

Arin ran his hands up and down Dan’s sides, almost reverently.  He swallowed thickly and looked up to Dan’s eyes.  “I want to do something.”

“Oh?  What is it?”

Arin grabbed onto the hem of Dan’s jeans.  “I wanna blow you.”

Dan’s eyebrows rose in surprise but Arin could see the heat behind this eyes.  “Really?”

“Yeah.  Can I?”

“Yeah, but, um, I don’t know if, uh, if I’m ready to… return the favor?”

It struck Arin in this moment that for all of Dan’s sexual exploits, this was his first time with another guy.  Arin took some pride in that but was quick to reassure Dan.  “You don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.  It’s okay.  I mean, if you don’t want me to blow you, then we can--”

“No!  No, I… I want you to.  I didn’t know what exactly to expect though.”

Arin smiled.  “The only expectation I have is that I’m gonna make you come, at some point or another, and it’s gonna be awesome.”

Dan was smiling now too.  “That’s about the only expectation I have for you too.”

“Then we’re on the same page.”  Arin held Dan by his sides as he flipped them over, Dan lying on his back now and Arin hovering over him.  

“Whoa,” Dan said, looking a little shell-shocked, “I didn’t realize you were… so strong.”

Now it was Arin’s turn to smirk.  “We can come back to your strength kink at a later date.”

The blush on Dan’s face made Arin chuckle.  “I didn’t say I had a - a _strength kink!”_

Arin rolled his eyes.   _“Uh-huh,”_ he replied as he busied himself with unbuttoning and unzipping Dan’s jeans.  Dan lifted his hips to help Arin take his pants off, leaving him in only his boxer briefs.  When Arin hooked his thumbs into the band of the briefs, Dan made a contesting noise.

“How is it that I’m almost completely naked and you’re still completely clothed?”

Arin let out a long-suffering (and sarcastic) sigh before stripping his own shirt off and tossing it somewhere.  “That better?”

Dan cocked a brow.  “Your pants can go too.”

Arin’s eyes almost rolled out of his head as he stood to take off his pants too.  “Is this good enough, _your majesty?”_

Dan leaned up on his elbows to look at Arin.  “Hell yeah.”

Arin crawled back onto the bed, over Dan, and kissed his lips, this time more sweetly than before.  “I’m gonna rock your world.”

Dan chuckled.  “Isn’t that my line?”

Arin laughed and kissed down Dan’s sternum, down his stomach, licking along the waistband of his briefs.  He watched with delight as Dan’s abs twitched and spasmed, his hips rocking slightly up, wanting more.  He hooked his thumbs under the waistband and, ever so slowly, dragged the boxer briefs off Dan’s hips, down his long legs, and tossed them to the floor.

Arin looked back to Dan and, _holy shit,_ Dan was naked.  Gloriously naked.  His dick was standing at attention, curving upwards, and Arin couldn’t help but stare.  He’d always dreamed of this, seeing Dan waiting and ready for him, but real life was so much better than any of his fantasies.

Dan wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked once, twice.  He leaned his head back and groaned, his hips barely thrusting into his hand.   _Fuck._

When Dan’s eyes found Arin’s again, his face was flushed and his pupils were blown wide.  “Well?” he asked teasingly, “It’s not gonna suck itself.”

_“Fuck,_ Dan.”  Arin was so turned on he couldn’t be bothered to laugh.  He lay down on his stomach, positioning his face between Dan’s legs, and nipped the juncture of his thigh.  Dan gasped, and Arin sealed his lips over the love bite, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

Dan almost rocketed off the bed.  He whined and keened, almost trying to pull away from Arin’s insistent mouth but still trying to hump Arin’s face.  When Arin pulled away, he saw the pretty red and purple mark left behind and smiled, almost lecherously.  “Now you’ll see that for the next few days and think of me.”

“Oh my god,” Dan groaned.

“Just ‘Arin’ is fine.”

Dan was laughing hard enough that his stomach was shaking, and then he was crying out, a chorus of ‘oh fuck’, as Arin sunk his mouth down over Dan’s cock.

Arin concentrated hard; he wanted to make this blow job one of the best in Dan’s life.  He didn’t have a lot of experience to work with, but dammit, he was gonna try.  He covered his teeth with his lips and sucked hard, bobbing his head up and down, lingering at the head before trying to take in as much as he could.  Dan was grabbing at his own hair, pulling at the roots, babbling nonsense, “fuck” and “oh god,” and Arin’s personal favorite, “oh, _Arin.”_

He found a steady rhythm, but eventually he had to come up for air.  He came off Dan’s dick with a ‘pop’ and licked his lips, looking up through his eyelashes at Dan, who leaned up on his elbows to look at Arin.  “Dude, there is no way that was your first time sucking dick.”

Arin smirked.  “I may have had some practice with Suzy and a strap-on that she has.”

Dan’s brow almost disappeared into his hairline.  He collapsed back onto the bed.  “Fuck, why is that mental image so hot?”

Arin chuckled, something deep and throaty, and returned to his task at hand.  This time he took Dan all the way into his mouth, his cock hitting the back of his throat, and started to swallow. Dan nearly shouted and bit the back of his hand, lest he wake up the entire hotel, and Arin mentally high-fived himself.  He was fighting his gag reflex, but it was worth it.

His nose was pressed against Dan’s pelvis, and he could smell Dan’s musk and sweat.  He didn’t smell dirty or unclean, but it was definitely a scent that he could only attribute to Dan.  He could get used to this.

Dan ran his fingers through Arin’s hair and tightened them, holding Arin’s hair like reins to his head.  The sting in Arin’s scalp shot straight to his groin and he moaned around Dan’s length.  Dan began to piston his hips shallowly, the head of cock bumping the soft palate at the back of Arin’s throat each time he thrusted in, and he started rambling.  “Oh god, Arin, you look so pretty like this, taking my cock so well, _fuck,_ you’re doing so good, keep going and you’re gonna make me come…”

Arin didn’t even realize that he had started humping the bed.  Dan talking dirty, praising him, _god_ it woke something up inside of him.  He wanted to be so good for Dan, make him come, give him the best orgasm in his goddamn life, make him never regret kissing him last night.

He also wanted _more._ That seemed to be the theme for the night.

Arin pulled off of Dan, eliciting a loud whine from the older man.  “Arin, why did you stop?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

Well, that came out a lot more blunt that he imagined.  

“I mean, if you’re okay with that.”

That was a little better.

Dan sat up.  “Um, I’d be okay with it, but I don’t have any condoms, or-”

“I have some condoms and lube in my bag.”

Dan stared at him suspiciously.  “Did you come on this trip planning to seduce me, Ar?”

“No! … Suzy packed them in my bag without telling me.”

It was true.  Arin had been more than mildly surprised when he saw the indiscreet box with a bottle of lube and a note in Suzy’s pretty scrawl: _“Just in case you might need these!  Better safe than sorry!  Tag that skinny ass!!! :P”_

“Oh my _god,”_ Dan was cackling, and soon he had Arin in hysterics as well.  When they both came down from it, Dan looked at Arin again.  “You really want me to fuck you?”

“Only if you’re okay with it.”

“I’m fine with it.”  Dan was quick to reassure Arin.  “As long as we’re safe about it.  As long as that’s what you really want.”

“I do.  I want it.  I want you.”

A comforting smile from Dan.  “Then get the stuff from your bag.  Let’s do it.”

Arin was beaming as he rushed to his bag and grabbed the lube and condoms from the bottom of his bag where he’d stashed them earlier - when he didn’t think he’d need them.  When he got back to the bed, he shucked his underwear across the room and on got on his knees on the mattress.  He offered the bottle of lube to Dan.  “Um, do you want to… prep me?  Or I can do it - it’s whatever you want.”

“I can do it,” Dan responded, almost a little too eager.  “It’s not my first rodeo, I know what to do.”

“Okay, uh, how do you want me?”

“Let’s start with you on all fours, if that’s okay?  I think it might be… easier, at least to start.”

“Yeah, that’s… yeah.”  Arin situated himself on his hands on knees, and suddenly felt very vulnerable.  Sex was supposed to be intimate, he thought, but something about this was… nerve-wracking.  He heard the lube cap open and squirt (he assumed onto Dan’s finger) and waited.

There was a warm hand on his hip, and he could feel Dan’s presence behind him.  “Okay.  I’m gonna start with one finger, okay?”

“Yeah, go for it.”

He felt Dan’s fingertip against him, and then the slide of it inside of him, slowly but surely slipping all the way in.  He moaned and tried not to move, but wanted so badly to start pushing backwards against Dan’s hand.

“Fucking hell, Ar,” Dan said, his voice low and heady, “you’re so fucking tight.  I don’t even know how I’m gonna get my dick inside you without you breaking it off, fuck.”

“Well, that’s what fingering is for--AH!” Dan had smoothly slid in a second finger, and the stretch began to burn.  “Holy shit, Dan!”

“Are you okay?”  Dan was rubbing his lower back, fingers still inside Arin, buried to the hilt.

“Yeah, I’m okay, I just… wasn’t expecting that.”

“Do I need to go slower?”

“No, but maybe stay at two for a while?”

“Gotcha.  I’ve got you, Ar.”  

Dan pumped his fingers in and out and Arin gripped the sheets of the bed tight in his fist.  A mewl escaped his lips and he buried his face in the sheets, embarrassed.

“Don’t do that,” Dan scolded.  “I wanna hear every noise you make.”

Arin whimpered.

Dan scissored his fingers inside of Arin and he squirmed.  He felt good - this felt _really_ good.  His mind started to wander, almost removed from his position, not because of boredom or discomfort but because it was all he could do to focus on the hedonistic pleasure, of Dan fingering him open, his own cock heavy between his legs untouched.

Dan removed his fingers entirely and Arin whined loudly.  “Hold on,” Dan said, “I’ve gotta re-lube my fingers.”

It had only been about fifteen seconds, but Arin was getting impatient.  He wiggled his ass in the air.  “Dan, come ooooooonnn.”

“Be patient!  I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You’re not gonna hurt me just get back to it!”

“Stop!” And then Dan slapped Arin on the ass.

Arin stopped wiggling and immediately froze.  He… he liked that.  He liked that a _lot._

Dan did not take his silence as a good sign, though.  “Arin?  Was… was that okay?  I’m sorry, I probably should have asked you about that first-”

“Can you do it again?”

“... What?”

“Can you do it again?  With, uh, your fingers inside me?”

There was a beat of silence, and Arin was about to backtrack when he felt Dan’s fingers against his hole again and Dan’s body draped against his back, his mouth right next to his ear.  “You’re a kinky little fuck, aren’t you?”

Arin almost replied but at that moment Dan pressed three fingers inside of him, and all that left his mouth was a sob.  Dan moved his fingers _so_ slowly, and soon Arin was impatient.  He started rocking his hips, trying to control the pace, but Dan slapped his ass again.   _Hard._

Arin cried out and Dan muttered something to the extent of, “Knew it,” before continuing his torturously slow ministrations.   _God,_ Arin couldn't get over how good Dan's fingers were.  He had always admired them from afar, watching them playing bass, scribbling in a notebook, holding a controller and deftly (or in some cases, clumisly) moving over the buttons.  Now those very same fingers were inside of Arin; the thought alone was enough to make him unravel.

Dan continued to finger Arin open for what felt like an eternity, but was really only about three more minutes, and then Arin was shaking.

“Arin?” Dan started, “Talk to me, Big Cat, are you okay?”

“Yes,” he couldn’t hide the desperation in his voice, “I think I’m ready, though.”

“Are you?  Hmm, I don’t know, I really like watching you fall apart just because of my fingertips.”

_“Please,_ just…”

“Please what?  I can’t give you what you want if you don’t ask for it.”

“You know what I want.”

“Maybe I wanna hear you ask nicely.  Maybe I wanna hear you _beg_ for it.”

“Holy _shit,”_ Arin whined.  Who knew that Dan could be so… dominant?  Arin had no idea what he was signing up for when he agreed to this.  Not that he was regretting any of it, but, _Christ_.  “Please, _please_ fuck me, Dan.  I need it - I need you, I need to come and I want you inside me, please!”

Dan stilled his fingers for a moment before pulling them out, ever so slowly.  Arin heard Dan fiddling with the box of condoms and the lube and his top half collapsed onto the bed as he waited for Dan to get ready.  When he felt Dan’s hands on his hips and the blunt head of his cock against him, he gripped the sheets tightly to brace himself.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” asked Dan, ever careful and attentive as always.

“Yes, I’m sure.  Just… don’t move until I give the go ahead, okay?”

“Okay.”  Dan began to press in, and Arin’s mouth dropped open in a silent groan.  Dan was bigger than Suzy’s strap-on.  Like, _much_ bigger.  The stretch was so much; no amount of fingering would have prepared him for this.

When Dan was fully inside Arin, he leaned over down Arin’s back to blanket him.  “Arin?  Breathe, babe.  Relax, it’s okay.”

Arin hadn’t even realized he had been holding his breath, so he exhaled calmly, trying to adjust to the feeling.  Having a flesh-and-blood dick was definitely different than a silicone or glass toy.  He couldn’t say it was better - they both had their merits.  But this… this was perfect right now.  Especially considering who that dick belonged to.

Dan was kissing Arin’s shoulders, the top of his back, the back of his neck.  Arin shivered.  “I think… I think I’m good now, Dan.  You can move.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

Dan lifted himself off of Arin’s back and slowly, shallowly began to thrust.  The friction was… amazing, _fucking hell,_ and Arin’s mouth hung open, panting already.  “God, _shit,_ you’re still so tight,” Dan said, “you’re ass really doesn’t quit.”

Arin’s giggle morphed into a yelp when Dan hit his prostate dead on.   _Shit,_ he wanted him to do that again.  Dan stopped moving.  “Are you okay?  What was that?”

“Remember when I was like, ‘hey man, have you ever tried sticking a finger up your ass?’”

“Yeah?”

“You just hit the thing that makes it worth trying in the first place.”

“So it’s a good thing?”

“Yes it’s a good thing; please do it again?”

“I’ve got you begging all nice and pretty now - saying please and using your words.  I like it.”  Dan began to roll his hips again and Arin moaned, openly and wantonly.  “Is this good for you?”

Arin wondered if he should say what he was thinking, but quickly decided fuck it, this was Dan and Dan’s dick was kinda up his ass at the moment, what shame would he have left?  “You can go harder, if you want.”

“Harder, huh?  Hmmm…”  He felt Dan lean over his body again, and then Dan’s fingers were tangled in his hair and pulling so that Arin’s head couldn’t hang between his shoulders.  “Mind if I use this as a handle?”

“Oh, god, _please.”_ No shame left after all, right?

Dan leaned back up, hand still firmly planted in Arin’s locks, and pistoned his hips faster, harder, with more intent.  Arin wailed in pleasure with each thrust in.  It was so much more than he ever imagined.  He felt like he was going into sensory overload.

“I’ve thought about this,” Dan said from behind him between thrusts.  “Thought about plowing your tight little ass, but I never dreamed it’d be this good.”

“At least we’re on the same page,” supplied Arin.

“If you’re still forming coherent sentences then I’m not fucking you hard enough.”  He tightened his fingers in Arin’s hair, eliciting and sob and a cry.

“Fuck!  Dan, right there!  Please don’t stop!”

Dan didn’t respond, only kept up his grueling pace, and then Arin was coming with a shout… but also not.  He felt like he was coming, seeing white behind his eyes, body convulsing in pleasure, but there was no cum.  When he came down and realized that he hadn’t gotten spunk all over the bed, he realized what had happened.  “Whoa.”

Dan’s hips had come to a stop and he let go of Arin’s hair.  “What happened, did you come?”

“Yes and no.”

“... What the hell does that mean?”

“Well, uh…”  Arin leaned forward until Dan’s dick was out of him and turned to look at him; it would be easier to explain this not mid-coitus, “so, there’s this things called a prostate orgasm, and sometimes when it happens you don’t actually jizz everywhere, and it makes it possible for you to have multiple orgasms…”

“Wow.”  Dan looked impressed.  “So did that just happen to you?”

“Um… yeah.  I’ve never actually experienced it before - I’ve only ever read about it… this was my first time.”

Dan looked genuinely shocked, but it quickly faded into a smug smile from him.  “I’m _that_ good, huh?”

Arin rolled his eyes.  “Yes, you are.  Apparently, Danny Sexbang has some merit to him.”

Dan nodded, cocky smile still intact.  “Fuckin’ awesome.”

“Yes, you’re a sex god, it’s amazing, blah blah blah - can we get back to fucking?”

“You don’t ever have to ask that question - of course we can.”  Dan bit his bottom lip and looked sheepish.  “Can we, uh, switch positions?”

“Sure.  What did you have in mind?”

Dan shrugged.  “Just... missionary.”

Arin cocked a brow.  “The Great Sex God Danny Sexbang want to do missionary?  That’s so basic, though.”

Dan’s looked at Arin, his eyes kind, and Arin felt his heart beat wildly in his chest.  “It’s intimate,” he said in a quiet voice.  “Rough doggystyle sex is great, but I want to see your face.”

Arin was taken aback by his honesty.  He nodded.  “Okay,” he said reassuringly as he lay down on his back.

Dan was over him in a second, staring down at Arin in awe.  “Hi.”

Arin giggled.  “Hey.”

“It’s nice to actually see you from this angle again.”

Dan leaned down to kiss Arin, smiling as he did so.  Arin’s left hand found the nape of Dan’s neck, fingers tangling in the hair there, as their lips met sweetly and softly.  Dan pulled away long enough to line himself up with Arin’s hole again, and when he pressed in this time Arin could see how Dan’s eyes were blown wide with lust, how his mouth fell agape and his forehead creased in pleasure.

It was easily in the top five most beautiful things Arin had seen in his life.  And he didn’t care how cheesy that sounded.  It was true.

Dan was soon face-to-face with Arin again, and this time as Dan thrusted his hips he kissed Arin messily.  Arin wrapped his arms around Dan’s shoulders, holding him close.  He didn’t want to let him go.  He didn’t want this moment to end.

But at least now he knew he had a lot more moments to look forward to.

Dan’s rhythm became messy, his hips rocking harder and faster, and Arin finally reached for his own cock, beading pre-cum at the tip, as Dan came closer to his orgasm.  “Fuck, Arin, I can’t last much longer,” said Dan right into Arin’s ear.

“Come for me, Dan.”  He stroked his own cock, frantic for release.  “Come in me, please.”

The words had no sooner left Arin’s mouth when a desperate moan fell from Dan’s lips and his hips stilled as he came, filling the condom.  Arin stroked his dick furiously and found himself coming quickly after while Dan was still inside, painting both of their stomachs with streaks of white.  Dan’s arms gave out over Arin and he collapsed on top of him, breathing heavy and sweating.

Arin’s arms shifted from around Dan’s shoulders to around his waist.  He was borderline overheated, but he couldn’t stand for Dan to be too far away at the moment.  He needed him close, to remind him that this was all too real.

They lay like that, silent save for their heavy breathing, until they both had been able to catch their breath.  Dan lifted himself off of Arin and shakily got to his feet, wobbling into the bathroom.

Arin threw his arm over his eyes and listened as Dan turned on the faucet and let the water run for about thirty seconds, then switch it back off.  When he came back into the room, Arin peeked out from under his arm and saw that the condom was gone, and Dan had a washcloth in hand and had washed off the cum from his belly.  He sat down on the bed next to Arin and ran the warm cloth over Arin’s stomach, cleaning him up as well.

Arin smiled at him.  “Thanks.”

Dan shrugged and threw the washcloth somewhere.  “I am nothing if not a gentleman.”

Arin snorted.

Dan climbed under the covers and Arin quickly followed suit, turning off the table lamp as he did.  Dan turned on his side to face Arin, who quickly found Dan’s hand under the sheets and laced their fingers together.  “I’m happy this happened,” Arin said.

Dan’s smile was radiant.  “Me too, Ar.”

“Would, uh… would you want to keep doing this once we get home?”

“If you want to, and if Suzy’s okay with it, then absolutely.”

_“Psh._ Suzy’s more than okay with it.  She’s been telling me to fuck you for months now.”

Dan giggled.  “She should start a fan club and be the president.”

Arin laughed through a yawn.  “I’m sure she will once I tell her what happened tonight.” His eyelids felt heavy.  “Can we… can we talk more in the morning?  About what this all means, where we go from here?  I’m about to pass out.”

“Of course, Big Cat.  But in case you don’t sleep well and need some reassurance that I’ll be here tomorrow, I want whatever you want for as long as you’ll have me.”

Arin felt his heart swell and he leaned in across the pillows to kiss Dan soundly.  “I want everything.”

“Me too.”

Arin fell asleep curled up around Dan, idly realizing that he’d never have to sleep in a hotel bed alone ever again.

That suited him just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to my ever-faithful beta going above and beyond the call of duty!
> 
> Phlegmatic, I hope you enjoyed this!! It was a joy writing for you and I hope I did your Dear Creator letter justice!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
